


Nirvana

by Pickl3lily



Series: Killerwave 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminals#, F/M, KillerFrost, KillerWave Week 2016, No Dialogue, eventually, killerwave, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Caitlin Snow lost everything in her perfect life, became a criminal and found true happiness.</p><p>My attempt for day one Killerwave week 2016, which is apparently Criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

That damned particle accelerator. Twice now, it had gone off and changed people’s lives – ruined their lives. It should have been gotten rid of once it had restored Barry’s abilities, but it had remained. It was still there when the crew from the Waverider, sans Snart, had returned victorious from their mission. It remained while Mick Rory of all people starting lurking about the labs, looking for purpose amongst Team Flash. He had been the one to stab a blade through the base of Zoom’s neck when he had turned his back, distracted as he was by stalking closer to Caitlin, telling her all the ways he would make her love him.

He remained still. He had no problem in gaining Henry Allen’s approval – they had been brief cellmates during one of his many stints in Iron Heights, and had prevented any abuse from befalling him every time they were incarcerated in return for discreet medical help from prison yard fights, and burns too obviously recent – lest a guard realise he had something combustible and take it away. He gained Cisco’s forgiveness and trust when he saved Dante and Cisco from Mardon – always going after the loved ones of his enemies rather than actually go to the source, who better to hurt the Flash than his best friend? This act, although destructive and flammable in its execution won over all of the other team members too.

There was still a wariness, not complete trust, but it was enough for the Mayor to be petitioned by the Flash to clear the record for Captain Cold, Heatwave and Golden Glider, to consider them heroes and show them respect. Snart may be gone, but Barry honestly believed he would return, and he’d need that clean slate when he did.

The trust couldn’t quite come for Caitlin. It was too much. Even with the various ways he tried to help out, make amends without apologies, it was too much to get over. Until the heat and cold guns were placed on the floor next to the new particle accelerator. Placed there until Cisco could fix them up – maintaining Snart’s weapon even in his absence. It was just a power cut. Barely even that. Lights off and on again in under ten seconds, every piece of equipment immediately rebooting. Every. Piece. Of. Equipment. Cisco and Harry were geniuses, definitely, but it seems even geniuses make mistakes.

The particle accelerator, mark 2, was still connected to their power grid and the sudden reboot emitted a small, yet powerful shockwave through the room. Caitlin had been stood next to it, freezing in horror as she realised what was happening – it wasn’t until Mick Rory threw a muscular arm around her waist and dragged her to the floor, not fast enough to get away, that she realised her mistake. She hadn’t moved and he had tried to save her, getting just as affected as she did. Even as she felt all warmth leech from her body, his arm, hot and heavy, remained across her abdomen and she realised that this must be what forgiveness is like.

 

When she woke, it was cold and lonely in that same room – no one had moved her from where she had fallen, just draped a pile of blankets over her. She felt anger bubbling in her chest, thinking of all the times she had helped them, comforted and healed them; she needed that now, that help, comfort and healing and there was nobody here.

Not true. Mick Rory, lounging in the doorway, flames licking his wrists was smirking over at her. She stood, hell-bent on meeting his fiery gaze with a cool stare of her own when she noticed a lock of white hair fall across her eyes. She realised immediately why she hadn’t been moved; for the same reason that nobody could move Killer Frost – their warmth would have been removed and them left a frozen statue. She didn’t care. She didn’t even care that one of her friends may have been injured in trying to move her. All she cared about right now was the flames she could see on the arsonist’s skin. They were part of him, and she knew instinctively that she could touch him, feel his warmth. She allowed herself a moment to say goodbye to Caitlin Snow, the _girl, woman, daughter, wife, friend, doctor_ that she had been, before tumbling forwards into the flames. She revelled in their warmth, letting them lick her skin before fizzling out, seeking a new kind of heat in the lips of the bewildered man in front of her.

It was strange how freeing this was – her whole life she had been so good, never allowing herself to take what she wanted, to act on her dark impulses, but that blast hadn’t just stolen her heat, but it appeared to have taken her inhibitions too.

Just like that, her life was again dismantled and left irreversibly changed by a particle accelerator blast. Just like that, she destroyed all the progress Mick Rory had made over these months, luring him into the dark with her as she allowed herself the luxury of acting on her every whim, for once. For the first time in her life, she felt free. The happiness of graduating, of falling in love with Ronnie, getting engaged, finding Ronnie alive, getting married, _all of it_ ; she had been so happy at the time, every moment of happiness had been real, but she had never been able to be truly happy, because she had never been free. Now though, stealing riches and jewels and the occasional warmth of a would-be rapist, with her new flame at her side, she knew it. She knew freedom and she knew happiness. Her friendships were irreparably destroyed, although she would still never hurt them, but she didn’t care.

She glanced over at the flaming man always at her side, too self-centred and not enough of a hero to sacrifice himself now that he had a reason to live, she knew that she wouldn’t lose him as she had every other man in her life. She allowed a cold, calculating smirk to grace her blue lips and let the flames envelop her once again.

Here in the world of the criminal underbelly of Central City, the rogues at her command, she had found her nirvana.


End file.
